La shinigami del infierno
by ClarissaClare
Summary: Karin fue rechazada por Toshiro. Pero lo que el nos sabe es que cometió un gran error, ya que que tal si Karin no es hermana de Ichigo. Nuevos personajes y un nuevo cambio en la vida de Karin. PRIMERA TEMPORADA
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, chicos les comento que es la primera vez que voy a escribir una historia de esta pareja que me encanta. Espero que les guste.

Nota – conversación normal

**Nota – conversación con las zampakutos**

Nota – pensamientos

_Nota - recuerdos_

Todo comenzó un día en Karakura, donde una chica de cabello azabache estaba durmiendo teniendo un sueño o más bien un recuerdo.

_Recuerdo:_

_Ella estaba con él viendo la puesta de sol en el barandal. Estaba nerviosa pero estaba decidida a decírselo, mientras él notó su inquietud._

_Toshiro (voz fría): ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Karin? Hoy estas rara_

_Karin (nerviosa): Es que… hay algo que quise decirte._

_Toshiro: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Karin: Bueno, yo quería decirte que… estoy enamorada de ti, toshiro._

_Toshiro (con voz fría y distante): No sé cómo llegaste a sentir eso pero yo estoy enamorado de otra chica, así mejor me iré y no volveré a visitarte. Eres una humana y yo un capitán shinigami de alto rango. Lo mejor será que te olvides de mí porque no saldría con alguien que tiene la apariencia de un hombre, aprende cuál es tu lugar. Así que, adiós y para siempre, Karin._

_Y se fue utilizando shumpo, mientras Karin se quedó ahí parada en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez estaba llorando por lo que dijo._

_Karin (llorando): Lo único que quería era que supieras lo que siento, no hacia falta decir esas cosas sobre mía. Aceptaría un rechazo pero lo que dijiste no tenias que decírmelo._

_En ese momento, empezó a llover._

_Fin del recuerdo_

La azabache despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

Karin: ya veo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día durante ese tiempo no lo volví a ver, seguro debe estar con la chica que quiso.

Desde abajo

Yuzu: Karin baja a desayunar que te estamos esperando

Karin: Si ya voy

Karin se vistió con un polo blanco, una chaqueta negra, una falda corta color rojo con unas pantimedias color negro y unas zapatillas. Últimamente se dejó crecer el cabello lo lleva hasta la cintura pero siempre lo lleva sujeto en una coleta alta y le sobresalían unos mechones. Ella bajó al comedor y se encontró con su hermano Ichigo, su padre Isshin, su sobrino Kazui y en la cocina estaba su hermana Yuzu y su cuñada Orihime Inoue.

Karin: Buenos días a todos

Todos: Buenos días Karin

Karin (pensando): Ha pasado tiempo desde que Ichigo regresó con nosotros, todo ha cambiado, aunque últimamente no paro de oir esas voces y tener esas escenas que parece que están relacionadas conmigo

_Recuerdo_

_?: Karin escucha ve con tu hermano,¿oiste?_

_Karin: Pero, mamá_

_?: Kiyoshi, llévate lejos a tu hermana nosotros lo entretendremos_

_Kiyoshi: Si, ven Karin hay que irnos, te dejare en un lugar seguro, pero juro que te protegeré con mi vida no importa donde estes, ¿entendido?_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Karin (pensando): Me pregunto que significara todo eso y quien es ese tal Kiyoshi

Afuera de la casa, había una persona encapuchada mirando fijamente a Karin

?: Ya falta poco tiempo para que regreses conmigo, solo espera un poco mas, Karin

Y se fue


	2. Chapter 2

Nota - conversaciones

**Nota - conversación con zampakutos**

_Nota - pensamientos_

Terminando de desayunar, Karin se refiere y reconoce todos los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. De pronto, a la mente se le vino la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros en los medios de comunicación de cola y se le unieron unos mecones a los costados y unos ojos negros a un kimono de shinigami y hablar hablarle: Karin, karin, espera un poco más, ya casi es hora, hermana.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue los platos se rompió mientras que Karin se agarraba de la cabeza que estaba doliendo a horrores. Toda la familia oyó el ruido y fueron a la cocina a ver que pasaba.

Ichigo: ¡Karin! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Yuzu: Karin, ¿qué pasó?

Karin: No es nada, solo un simple dolor de cabeza

Isshin (con lágrimas de cascada): Oh hija, ven aquí, que tu papi te consuela

Isshin se lanzó para abrazar a Karin, pero ella hizo su pie en la cara.

Karin: ¡Callate, viejo! ¡Estoy bien, no es nada grave! Además, tengo 23 años.

Isshin se was running to the poster de Masaki Forever and se arrodillo and se puso a llorar, diciendo incoherencias.

Isshin: ¡Oh Masaki, mi hija ya no me respeta! No sé que ha hecho mal para merecer unos hijos como ellos!

Orihime y Yuzu fueron a consolar a Isshin, mientras Kazui se preguntaba como es que su abuelo se comporta de esa manera, Ichigo decía incoherencias y Karin pensaba que estaba pasando y porque ese sujeto la llamó hermana.

Karin: Saldré afuera a pasear, no me esperen para cenar

Mientras en la Sociedad de Almas

En el escuadrón 10, se encontraba un capitán peliblanco haciendo su papeleo junto a su teniente, que es muy raro para el peliblanco ver a su teniente trabajando y no ir a sus borracheras. Y el peliblanco no es nada más y nada menos que el capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya junto a su teniente Rangiku Matsumoto, quien estuvo al tanto de lo que su capitán le hizo a su amiga humana, Karin, ella estaba molesta por hablarle así a su amiga hace 10 años.

Rangiku: Taicho, ya termine de hacer el papeleo, sino le molesta me retiro

Toshiro: De acuerdo

Cuando Rangiku se iba a ir, Toshiro la detuvo

Toshiro: Espera Matsumoto, he querido preguntarte porque actuas así

Rangiku: No sé a lo que se refiere Taicho

Toshiro: Me refiero que estos años haz estado sería y distante. Dime, ¿te hice algo para que te pongas? Porque si es así, te pido perdón

Rangiku: Esas disculpas no deberían ser para mi

Toshiro: Entonces…

Rangiku: Me refiero que las disculpas debería darles Karin-chan

Toshiro (sorprendido): No se que quieres decir

Rangiku (gritando): ¡Ya deje de actuar como un niño! Yo los he observado y me pareció injusto que dijera esas cosas sobre Karin- chan. Yo la estuve observando todo este tiempo después de la humillación que le hizo. Ni siquiera volvió al mundo humano para aclarar las cosas. Se que usted dice que ama a Momo pero tampoco tenia que desahogar su ira con ella solo porque Momo sigue afectada por Aizen taicho.

Toshiro se quedó pensando y razonando

Rangiku: ¿Esta usted seguro que usted ama Momo? No valla luego a arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a Karin y ella termine con alguien más del mundo Humano. Oh, hablando de Momo, usted ya se le confesó.

Toshiro (cabizbaja): Si lo hice, pero ella no siente lo mismo, ella dijo que me ve como un hermano menor. Ademas, ella comenzó una relación con Izuru Kira.

Rangiku: Mmmmm, a ver qué piensa de que Momo salga con Kira

Toshiro: Lo aceptaría y le diría a Kira que la cuide mucho

Rangiku:¿Y que pasaría si Karin-chan este saliendo con otro chico?

Toshiro no supo pero por alguna razón lo invadio un gran enojo l imaginar a Karin con otro idiota

Rangiku: yyyyyy

Toshiro: No lo sé

Rangiku: Como que no lo sabe

Toshiro: No lo se Matsumoto, por alguna razón siento que…

Toshiro (pensando): _Siento que…_

Toshiro al fin, entendió lo que pasaba y Matsumoto se alegró de que al fin su capitan logre aclarar sus sentimientos

Pero Toshiro, por alguna razón sintió un leve dolor en el pecho como un mal presentimiento que pronto ocurrirá

Rangiku: Capitán, ¿le pasa algo?

Rangiku se apoyó en un armario que hizo que se cayera el marco de una foto de Toshiro y Karin y se quebró la parte donde estaba Karin.

Rangiku: Oh no, lo siento capitán

Toshiro se acercó y vio la parte quebrada y eso se presentó su mal presentimiento

Toshiro: Creo que tal vez hay que ir al Mundo Humano

Rangiku: ¿Por qué, capitán?

Toshiro: Por alguna razón, algo terrible pasara y creo que Karin esta involucrada en esto.

¿No es así?


	3. Chapter 3

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación con zampakutos**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Bueno pido unas disculpas por el error solo tengo unos problemas con mi computadora pero intentaré corregirlos, sin más comencemos.

En un lugar de la ciudad, se encontraba Karin caminando por la calle, pero al dar vuelta a la esquina se chocó con un tipo de cabello gris que tenía su flequillo tapando la mitad de su ojo derecho y sus ojos eran de color ámbar. El tipo ayudó a Karin a levantarse dandolé la mano y Karin vió que estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un saco negro, unos zapatos negros y una corbata gris, para ella parecía que vestía muy formal.

?: Disculpeme, señorita. No fue mi intención

Karin: No hay problema, fue mi culpa no estaba prestando atención a donde iba

?: No hay nada de que disculparse. Además, tengo prisa y mi señor me espera. Adios.

Y se fue, dejando a Karin hundida en sus pensamientos

Karin (pensando): _Que raro es ese sujeto_

Y sin más se fue, mientras con el sujeto de cabello gris fue por un callejón oscuro hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado de 10 pisos que nadie vivía en los alrededores. Fue al sotano donde hay se encontró con un chico de cabello negro atado en una media cola y ojos negros que portaba un kimono de shinigami hasta estar a unos pasos de él, se arrodilló inclinando la cabeza

?: Que noticias me traes Yuma

Yuma: Le tengo buenas noticias Himura-sama, el eclipse rojo será en 3 días, falta poco para lograr hacer el ritual que la haga despertar del sello que le hizo a ella.

?: Entiendo, ¿tuviste novedades sobre ella?

Yuma: Si señor, la encontré de camino hasta aquí

?: Ya veo, puedes retirarte y sigue vigilándola

Yuma: Si mi señor

Y con eso se fue, mientras que el portador del kimono de shinigami empezó a recordar lo que tuvo que hacer hace varios años

Recuerdo

_En la Sociedad de Almas, en una mansión justo entraba Yuma con un quimono de sirviente se arrodilló frente al líder del clan Himura_

_Yuma: Himura-sama, están exterminando a todo el clan_

_?: ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿qué es lo que hicimos?_

_Yuma: Mi señor, he oído que Yamamoto-sama mandó la orden de exterminarnos por nuestra habilidad de tener el poder del fuego del infierno._

_?: ¡Eso es imposible!, nunca hemos usado nuestro poder para traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas y aun asi después de todo nos pagan así por haberlos ayudado en las guerras que teníamos._

_?: Satoru, ¿qué es lo que haremos?_

_Satoru: No nos queda opción que pelear, Kaori_

_?: Kiyoshinii-sama, tengo miedo_

_Kiyoshi: No te preocupes, Karin, estoy contigo_

_Kaori: Satoru, no quiero arriesgar la vida de Karin_

_Satoru: Creo que no tenemos opción, Kiyohi, ¿recuerdas la técnica que te enseñé?_

_Kiyoshi (en shock): Padre, no me digas que…- dijo mientras miraba a Karin_

_Kaori se acercó a Kiyoshi y le susurró en el oído_

_Kaori (susurrando): Por favor Kiyoshi, protege a tu hermana estarás a cargo de ella._

_Kiyoshi: Si madre_

_Satoru al igual que su esposa se acerca a su hijo_

_Satoru (susurrando): No te preocupes, sabíamos que en cualquier momento esto iba a pasar, pero ahora quiero que huyan al Mundo Humano, Yuma se encargará de abrir las puertas, cuídate a ti y a tu hermana, ella es muy joven para que entienda esto, quiero que uses la técnica y romperás el sello en el siguiente eclipse rojo que es cuando nuestro poder se incrementa._

_Kiyoshi: Si padre, ven conmigo Karin_

_Karin: Pero hermano, mama y papa que… ¡Espera hermano, mama y papa…!_

_Kiyoshi se llevó a Karin cargándola y usó shumpo para llegar a las puertas que los llevaría al Mundo Humano._

_Satoru: Yuma, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuida a mis hijos_

_Yuma: Lo prometo señor _

_En eso, oyeron pasos de que varios shinigamis se acercaban, Satoru y Kaori se dirigiron a la puerta a la vez invocando a sus zampakutos pero Yuma detuvo a Satoru_

_Satoru: ¿Ocurre algo Yuma?_

_Yuma: Señor, fue un honor haber servido a su familia_

_Satoru: No hace falta las formalidades, sabes que siempre fuiste parte de la familia._

_Yuma (sorprendido): Mi señor…_

_Satoru: Cuidate,Yuma_

_En eso la pareja salió a combatir mientras Yuma se retiraba_

_Satoru: Kaori, siempre he querido decirte se que hace mucho no te lo he dicho pero ahora que se acerca nuestro fin, lo único que quiero decirte es que te amo._

_Kaori (sorprendida y luego sonrió): Lo se, yo también te amo_

_Despues de su confesión, se besaron por última vez antes de ser atravesados por las zampakutos de otros shinigamis. Mientras Kiyoshi llevaba a su hermana y justo vio las puertas abrirse y entró en ellas._

_Llegó a la ciudad Karakura y paró en un callejón oscuro bajando a Karin_

_Karin: Hermano, hay que volver mama y papa-_

_Karin fue interrumpida por su hermano quien la abrazó y le empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas_

_Kiyoshi: Escuchame Karin, papa y mama solo querían que estuviéramos a salvo, seguro la Sociedad de Almas planearán buscarnos y no puedo permitir que nos capturen a los dos. Por eso, perdón por tener que hacer esto pero cuando utilice mi zampakuto contigo no recordaras nada pero volveré a buscarte, ok. Te quiero, hermana._

_Karin (sorprendida): Hermano-_

_Kiyoshi: Adios Karin_

_Kiyoshi desenvainó su zampakuto_

_Kiyoshi: Renace de las llamas, Belenus._

_En eso de su zampakuto salieron llamas que envolvieron a Karin hasta que de ellas se ve a un bebe recién nació envuelta en unas manta. Kiyoshi envainó su zampakuto, cargó a Karin y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que se detuvo en frente de una casa y vio por la ventana a dos adultos y un niño de cabello color naranja viendo a una bebe de cabello rubio en una cuna._

_Él, sin perder tiempo, entró por la ventana abierta, sorprendiendo a la familia._

_Kiyoshi: Disculpenme por lo que voy a hacer-dijo alzando la mano y salió un resplandor que hizo que la familia se desmayará menos la bebé rubia que se puso a llorar. Kiyoshi dejó a su hermana al lado de la otra bebé. Él se dirigió a la ventana para irse antes de que la familia despertará pero antes de irse dio un último vistazo a su hermana y se fue._

_La familia despertó, confundidos de porque están en el suelo, se levantaron y vieron a las bebes_

_?: Oh las hermosas hijas de papi están aquí_

_?:Jajajaj Ishin eres tan graciosa_

_?: Ese viejo no es nada graciosa solo dice tonterías_

_Isshin: Oh Masaki, mi tonto hijo Ichigo no me respeta _

_Desde afuera, Kiyoshi veía toda la cena, mientras una gota de sudor caia en su cabeza._

_Kiyoshi: (pensando): Que familia tan rara espero no arrepentirme_

_En eso, detrás de él apareció Yuma_

_Kiyoshi: Yuma, me alegro de que estes bien_

_Yuma: Estoy bien Himura-sama pero donde esta Karin_

_Kiyoshi: Lo único que te digo es que esta a salvo_

_Kiyoshi miró el cielo estrellado_

_Kiyoshi (pensando): Padre, madre juro que la Sociedad de Almas pagará su muerte y cuando cumpla mi objetivo, reestauraré el clan Himura, lo prometo._

_Fin del recuerdo_

Kiyoshi: Solo falta poco para dar la señal a la Sociedad de Almas de que el clan Himura sigue en pie

Bueno, eso es todo seguire actualizando esta historia que hace años lo tenia planeado. Me encanta el hitsukarin es mi pareja favorita de Bleach y siempre me encantara. Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Nota – conversaciones

**Nota – conversación con zampakutos**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Karin estaba caminando por la calle y vio que casi anochece así que decide volver a casa pero en el camino encuentra un puesto de una gitana. Ella no creía en esas tonterías, iba a pasar de frente pero justo se encontró con la gitana.

Gitana: Oh buenas noches jovencita, un favor, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a reparar mi carretilla?, por favor.

Karin iba a decirle que no, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de la gitana no tuvo más opción que ayudarla. Cuando terminó de hacer su trabajo se iba a ir pero la gitana la detuvo

Gitana: Espere jovencita, quería agradecerte por ayudarte, te daría una propina pero no tengo nada, así que te leeré la mano.

Karin se iba a negar pero la gitana ya agarró la palma de su mano y ella se resignó. Pero se preocupó al ver la cara de horror de la gitana al ver la palma de su mano, así que decide preguntar.

Karin: Disculpa, ¿se encuentra bien?

Iba a acercarse a la gitana pero ella retrocedió con miedo en su mirada.

Gitana: ¡Alejate de mi, demonio!¡Tu solo traera caos y destrucción a este mundo!

Karin (en shock): ¿Qué?

Karin le iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero la gitana huyó, dejando a Karin sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Karin (pensando): _¿demonio?,¿caos?,_ ¿destrucción?, ¿de que habla?

Karin sin más decidió ir a su casa pero aun tenía un mal presentimiento como que pronto su vida cambiará por completo

Pero se chocó con un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes con una boina y vestía con unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra.

?: Valla, creo que no se te quitará la costumbre de chocar con las personas en tu camino.

Karin alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño

Karin (sarcástica): Jajaja muy gracioso Yukio

Yukio: Me pregunto que hace una chica como tu a estas horas de la noche

Karin (espantada): ¡Que tan tarde es!¡Oh no! Tendre que soportar otro de los regaños de Ichigo

Yukio: Pues mas vale que no pierdas tu tiempo y ve

Karin: Bueno fue un gusto verte de nuevo, adiós

Yukio: Si, adiós

Yukio vio a Karin irse y se sumergió en sus pensamientos

Yukio (pensando):_ Si que ha cambiado fisicamente, pero en personalidad seguirá igual. Tal vez jamas pueda revelarle estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ella pero ve basta verla casi todos los días_

Pero en eso hubo un pitido en su muñeca, se remangó la manga y vio su reloj que estaba muy avanzado en tecnología. El hizo unos toques a la pantalla del reloj y vio que este mostraba la imagen de un eclipse rojo y mostró el tiempo que pasaría

_Yukio (pensando): Que extraño, desde cuándo puede haber un eclipse de ese color, según dice que pasara en 2 días. Pero ahora que lo pienso, cuando Karin pasó a mi lado pude detectar algo raro en su poder espiritual, ¿acaso el eclipse tiene algo que ver con ese extraño cambio en Karin?_

Karin llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y apareció Isshin

Isshin: ¡Oh la hija de papi volvió!- dijo lanzándose a Karin pero ella se hizo a un lado haciendo que Isshin se valla directo a la pared

Karin: Callate viejo

En eso Ichigo aparece

Ichigo (enojado): Karin se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar

Isshin: Pero si son las 7:20pm Ichigo – dijo al despegarse de la pared

Ichigo (enojado): Tu no te metas viejo, esto es entre Karin y yo – dijo volteándose a ver a Karin pero ella ya no estaba

Ichigo: Eh?, ¿A dónde fue?

Desde la cocina salió Orihime

Orihime: Pues ella se fue arriba – dijo mientras vio a Ichigo correr al segundo piso para buscar a Karin

Ichigo llegó a la puerta de Karin y tocó varias veces pero nadie le contestaba

Ichigo (gritando): ¡Karin, sal de ahí aun no hemos terminado!

Al ver que no contesta piensa que seguro está escapando por la ventana, así que retrocede, toma impulso y derriba la puerta pero ve que no hay nadie. Todos excepto Karin, al escuchar el ruido subieron y vieron a Ichigo buscar a Karin por toda la habitación

Yuzu: Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa?¿porque la puerta de Karin está partido a la mitad?

Ichigo (saliendo del cuarto): Karin se ha escapado

Pero en eso oyeron la puerta del baño del pasillo abrirse y de ahí salió Karin, ella volteó y vio que todos la estaban mirando

Karin: ¿Qué pasó?¿tengo algo en la cara? – dijo pero al ver su puerta partida en dos explotó

Karin: ¡PERO, QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE EL IDIOTA EN PARTIR MI PUERTA A LA MITAD!

Todos voltearon a ver a Ichigo y él decide defenderse

Ichigo : Oigan, a quien le importa la puerta, más bien tu por que desapareciste cuando aun tenemos una platica pendiente, jovencita

Karin (enojada): ¡NI QUE PLATICA, NI QUE NADA! SEGURO TU FUISTE EL QUE LA ROMPIO!¿no es así?

Orihime decidió intervenir

Orihime: Por favor, no hagan tanto escandalo que hay un niño durmiendo

Kazui (confundido): Pero mama, si aun es temprano, además sabes que mi hora de dormir es a las 8:30pm

Orihime apenada, porque su plan había fallado

Karin: Suficiente, me iré a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes

Karin se fue dejando a un enojado Ichigo

Ichigo: Oye, vuelve aquí

Isshin (serio): Hijo, ¿no crees que Karin ya está grande para que tome sus propias decisiones o que aun le tratas como una niña pequeña? – dijo que es raro en el con su tono serio

Ichigo: Esto lo hago por su bien

Mientras que seguían discutiendo, Karin estaba enojada porque no podía dormir y porque aun estaba enojada con Ichigo

Karin (pensando): _Ichigo idiota, tu puedes salir en una misión con tus amigos shinigamis a casi arriesgar tu vida y a mi me regañas por llegar tarde en un simple paseo. No es justo, confié en ti en tus salidas pero tu no confias en mi. Te odio_

Cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, otra vez soñó con ese tipo de cabello negro de media cola.

Al día siguiente, una compuerta se abria y de ahí salió el Capitán de Hitsugaya y su teniente Matsumoto, apenas salieron fueron directo a la tienda de Urahar, pero en las calles vieron varios carteles sobre un eclipse rojo y Matsumoto, en su forma shinigami, se acercó a una tienda de televisores donde daba una noticia

Reportera: Según dicen nuestros investigadores mañana a la media noche habrá un eclipse rojo que para nuestros investigadores aun no saben si es un fenómeno natural…

Hitsugaya (serio): Matsumoto, deja de distraerte, no tenemos tiempo – dijo siguiendo su camino

Rangiku: Espereme capitán

Tienda de Urahara

El sombrerero estaba viendo unos papeles cuando vio que la puerta de su tienda se abria y entraba el capitán de la décima división y su teniente

Urahara (fingiendo sorpresa): Oh que sorpresa verlo, capitán Hitsugaya y teniente Matsumoto, supongo que vienen por su gigais

Matsumoto: Asi es

Urahara: En un momento los traigo, siéntense

Urahara fue a buscar sus gigais mientras Toshiro veía la tienda hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la pancarta del eclipse rojo

Urahara: Oh veo que le interesa la pancarta Capitan Hitsugaya – dijo mientras traía sus gihais

Rangiku: Si, pero que es el eclipse rojo

Urahara: Es cuando el sol tapa la luna y crea una combinación con su luz, pero he estado investigando y descubri que hace mucho tiempo existió un clan en la Sociedad de Almas que se llamaba el clan Himura

Rangiku: ¿El clan Himura?. Jamas había oído hablar de ese clan

Urahara: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, fue exterminado antes de que ustedes ingresaran a la sociedad de almas, ese clan tenía un poder especial que a la vez era muy peligroso

Toshiro: ¿Cuál era ese poder?

Urahara (con la cara sombria): Tenian la habilidad de tener contacto con las llamas del infierno

Rangiku (sorprendida): ¿Qué?¿como es eso posible?

Urahara: No lo se, ya me habían desterrado en ese tiempo, dicen han exterminado a todos pero yo no estoy seguro de eso

Toshiro (serio): ¿A que se refiere?

Urahara: Quiero decir que aun hay sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan Himura

Toshiro: ¿Cómo esta seguro?

Urahara: Porque si hubieran exterminado a todo el clan, no habría eclipse rojo, ya que si dicen todos que habrá un eclipse rojo, es porque aun hay miembros del clan en pie, ya que es su símbolo

Rangiku y Toshiro se sorprendieron ante este hecho

Toshiro (pensando):_ ¿Acaso el mal presentimiento que tuve es porque un clan que se supone que esta extinto sigue vivo?_


	5. Chapter 5

Nota – conversaciones

**Nota – conversación con zampakutos**

_Nota – pensamientos_

En la clínica Kurosaki

Karin se levantó y fue al baño para asearse pero al voltear vio su reflejo en el espejo y empezó a dolerle la cabeza y escuchó la voz de una niña

_?: Hermano tengo miedo_

_?: ¡Espera, mama y papa…!_

_?: Vendré por ti, adiós Karin_

Karin (gritando): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza, rogando que se detenga el dolor

El grito despertó a toda la familia y fueron corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes donde Ichigo abrió la puerta de una patada

Ichigo: ¡Karin! – vio que no había nadie y fue al baño y tocó

Ichigo: Karin, ¿estas ahí?

Dentro del baño

Karin estaba regulando su respiración hasta que escuchó los gritos de su hermano. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta

Karin: Estoy bien Ichigo

Ichigo: Bien…, bien…, BIEN, SI ESTAS BIEN PORQUE COJONES PEGAS GRITOS DESDE MUY TEMPRANO

Karin: Ya ok, lo siento

En eso Yuzu se lanzó a Karin para abrazarla mientras lloraba a moco tendido

Yuzu: ¡Oh Karin estaba ten preocupada! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!

Isshin se fue corriendo de la habitación y todos se preguntaron a donde va con tanta prisa hasta que bajaron al primer piso y se le s cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver la escena que hacia Isshin

Isshin (llorando a moco tendido): ¡Oh Masaki, mi hija cada vez esta mas loca que el tonto de mi hijo Ichigo, no se en que he fallado!

Pero fue disparado a la pared por 2 patadas de sus hijos

Ichigo y Karin: CALLATE VIEJO

Yuzu y Orihime auxiliaron a Isshin mientras Kazui bajaba la escalera y vio la escena que tenia en frente

Karin (avergonzada): Por favor, díganme que soy adoptada

Ichigo: Tambien pienso lo mismo Karin, _pero aun no entiendo como es que el viejo llegó a hacer capitán con esa actitud de niño inmaduro – _esto último lo pensó

El dia paso con normalidad hasta la tarde lo cual, Karin decidió ir al parque hasta que se detuvo en la baranda donde se podía ver el amanecer, trayéndole buenos y malos recuerdos

Karin (pensando): _¿Por qué sigo pensando en él?, se supone que tengo que olvidarlo, además ya estoy cansada de que mi hermano no confie en mi. Mi vida es muy rara, desearía que mi vida cambiara_

Karin en eso alzó la mirada, y decidió seguir su camino justo a su lado paso un hombre con una sombrilla que tapaba la mitad de su cara, Karin decidió no darle importancia hasta que en un descuido ella se tropezó con una piedra y el hombre vio que iba a caer, sin pensarlo soltó su sombrilla. Ella esperó el impacto hasta que sintió unos brazos fuerte agarrar su cintura y volteó a ver quien la atrapó, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro del hombre, es el mismo hombre que veía en sus sueños.

?: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Karin (hipnotizada): Si, gracias

Cerca del parque, en lo alto de un edificio se encontraban el Capitan Hitsugaya y su teniente Matsumoto patrullando la zona, cuando Rangiku pudo visualizar a su amiga la iba a saludar pero vio que estaba con un chico muy apuesto, según ella, vio que se miraban a los ojos y el joven parecía seguir agarrándola de la cintura. Rangiku preocupada por que su capitán explotaría al ver la escena que presenciaba

Toshiro: ¿Qué te ocurre Matsumoto? – dijo asustándola en el acto

Rangiku (haciendo un puchero): No haga eso capitán, casi hace que se suban mis pechos a la cara – dijo de forma infantil pero a la vez intentaba tapar la escena que vio pero Toshiro se enteró al instante

Toshiro: ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Matsumoto?, deja ver

Rangiku: No se de que habla taicho – dijo aun tapando la escena

Toshiro no aguantando el juego de Matsumoto simplemente saltó encima de ella y asi ver pero al ver la escena, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Karin pero una punzada de dolor le dio en el corazón al verla con alguien más. Estaba tan furiosa que insconcientemente estaba empezando a congelar el sitio donde estaban.

Rangiku (abrazandose a si misma): Capitan por favor, controlese que me estoy congelando

Toshiro sin hacerle caso, iba a saltar y a congelar al sujeto hasta escuchar la voz de alguien

?: Jamas crei ver a un capitán acosando a una humana, ¿acaso esta rompiendo las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas?

Los dos se volteron a ver a otro sujeto que parecía humano de 17 años pero tenia una gran presión espiritual

Toshiro: ¿Quién eres? ¿y como sabes sobre la Sociedad de Almas?

?: Oh que desconsiderado de no presentarme correctamente ante un capitán del Gotei 13. Me presento mi nombre es Yuma Tsukino – se presentó haciendo una reverencia

Rangiku (susurrando): Capitan, este sujeto me da mala espina

Yuma: Se que al ser la primera vez que me ven es normal que me vean como un extraño

Rangiku se sorprendió que Yuma pudiera escuchar de lejos, en eso apareció Urahara y Yoruichi

Yoruichi: Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, hicieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron

Urahara: Al parecer si

Yuma: Valla, Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Shihōin, he escuhado que ambos fueron desterrados de la Sociedad de Almas, pero no se compara al sufrimiento que tuvieron mis señores.

Urahara: Así que tu servias al clan Himura, ¿no es así?

Los demás se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Urahara

Yuma: Veo que nunca cambie siempre sabe lo que pasa

Yoruichi (seria): ¿Y donde estas "tus señores" que dices que sirves?

Yuma (sin ninguna expresión en su cara): Muertos

Toshiro no sabia que ocurriría, pero reacciono al olvidar a Karin, rápidamente volteo para verla, pero ya no estaba, se sintió frustrado al no poder ir ver que pasaba con ella y el tipejo, según él, que estaba con ella

Yuma: Bueno esto ya se ha vuelto aburrido, si no les importa tengo que regresar mi señor está que me espera

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Yoruichi se puso al frente de él

Yoruichi: No tan rápido, no que dijiste que tus señores estaban muertos.

Yuma (sonriendo): Je, no por nada te llaman la diosa del shumpo, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, están muertos, pero ahora sirvo al hijo de mi señor pero falta poco para el despertar de mi señora

Rangiku: ¿A que te refieres con el despertar de tu señora? No me digas que esta tomando una siesta

Yuma simplemente se rió, y todos lo miraban con extrañeza no encontrando la gracia

Yuma: Mi señora simplemente esta bajo un sello que mi señor le hizo pero falta poco para el eclipse rojo y es ahí donde mi señora se alzara. Bueno es todo tengo que irme.

Desde lo alto del edificio de donde estaba se dejó caer hacia atrás y los demás lo vieron correr y lo siguieron hasta un callejón sin salida. En cambio, el no parecía preocupado, con sus dedos hizo un silbido tan agudo que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, todos los perros que escucharon el silbido, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y salieron corriendo a una misma dirección

Rangiku: ¿Qué fue eso?, no pasó nada, seguro no tienes idea como escapar

Yuma (sonriendo): ¿Tu crees?

De pronto todos voltearon y vieron una gran jauría de perros que los amenazaban con sus colmillos

Rangiku: ¿Cómo es que nos pueden ver?

Yuma: Un perro no necesita solo la vista para capturar a su presa – él alzó la mano y chasqueó los dedos

Los perros se lanzaron a ellos, los demás intentaron esquivar a los perros sin dañarlos. En eso Yuma se acercó a un pastor alemán y le acarició la cabeza

Yuma: ¿Sabían que un perro siempre le será leal a su amo?, es lo que mas me gustan de estas hermosas criaturas. Tengo que retirarme pero antes de irme…

Yuma sacó un pergamino y se lo lanzó a Toshiro

Yuma: Entregale esto al Capitan Comandante, ¿quieres? – y con eso desapareció y los perros se fueron

Cerca de la clínica Kurosaki

Karin caminaba al lado del hombre que la ayudó

Karin (sonriendo): Bueno aquí es donde vivo, gracias por acompañarme

?: De nada

Karin: Bueno me tengo que ir – se iba a dar la vuelta pero el sujeto la tomó de la muñeca

?: Espera, antes quería hacerte una pregunta

Mientras dentro de la casa Kurosaki

Isshin estaba en el segundo piso saliendo del baño pero al pasar por la ventana se detuvo y vio Karin con un tipo que parecía apuesto

Isshin (gritando): YUZU, YA LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO ESPERADO VEN

Rápidamente Yuzu llegó corriendo trayendo dos miloculares y se pusieron a ver, mientras los demás se acercaban para saber que pasaba

Kazui: ¡Papa, la tia Karin tiene novio!

Ichigo: ¡QUE! ¿COMO QUE KARIN TIENE NOVIO? – él abrió las ventanas en par

Mientras con Karin

?: Ya que como verás, mañana será el eclipse rojo, quería llevar a un lugar donde se puede ver perfectamente

Karin: Te das cuenta que te acabo de conocer

?: Lo se, se que piensas que soy un extraño pero quisiera que me acompañaras, por favor.

Karin pensó y dijo

Karin: Claro

En eso oyeron un grito que le pertenecia a un chico pelinaranja

Ichigo: KARIN, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

Karin: Bueno me voy, te veo mañana aunque aun no se tu nombre

?: Me llamo Kiyoshi Himura


	6. Chapter 6

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación con zampakutos**

_Nota – pensamientos_

En la Sociedad de Almas, el Capitan Hitsugaya y su teniente Matsumoto fueron a darle el pergamino que les había dado Yuma, cuando le entregaron el pergamino al Comandante Syunsui Kyōraku, él convoco una reunión a todos los capitanes, una vez reunidos

Kyoraku: Capitanes, hoy los he reunido porque tenemos una emergencia urgente

Soi fong: ¿De que trata, Comandante?

Kyoraku: Bueno, según el informe del Capitan Hitsugaya que fue con su teniente al Mundo Humano, dicen que se encontraron con un sujeto de alto poder espiritual y que ese tipo dijo que era sirviente de un antiguo clan que había sido exterminado hace tiempo. Hablo del Clan Himura

Todos los capitanes se sorprendieron ante lo dicho.

Rukia: No lo entiendo, eso fue hace mucho. Si el sirviente sigue vivo es porque aun hay sobrevivientes del clan, ¿no es así?

Kyoraku: Así es, Capitana Kuchiki. Por eso, los he reunido para que vallan al Mundo Humano en este momento para traer al sobreviviente del Clan Himura

Byakuya: ¿Por qué nos manda a todos los capitanes?

Kyoraku: Capitan Kuchiki, hablamos de un sobreviviente del Clan Himura, ellos tenian técnicas muy misteriosas pero a la vez peligrosas. Por eso, necesito que todos los capitanes vallan.

Con eso, todos los capitanes se retiraron, pero el Capitan Comandante tenia una duda en la mente y su teniente lo notó

Nanao: Capitan, ¿le pasa algo?

Kyoraku: Vuelvo enseguida, tengo que revisar algo

Mientras en el Mundo Humano, Karin se estaba preparando para salir con Kiyoshi, se puso una yukata roja con flores de sakura con medias blancas y unas sandalias de madera, decidio recogerse el cabello en un moño alto. Una vez lista, se dio cuenta cuenta que eran las 6:55pm.

Karin: Llegará en 5 minutos

Ella bajo las escaleras y vio una escena que hizo que su enojo aumentara mas hacia cierto chico de cabello naranja. Hay estaba la puerta de entrada pero con tablones de madera clavadas y las mesas y sillas de su comedor cubriendo la puerta y finalmente el idiota de su hermano con una metralleta de quien sabe donde la saco apuntando a la puerta esperando matar a su victima. Hata que Yuzu habló

Yuzu: Hermano, ¿no crees que estas exagerante?, solo tendrá una cita con un chico

Ichigo (enojado): Ese es el problema, ¿Quién mando a que Karin aceptara salir con un chico que acaba de conocer?, ¿y si es un secuestrador o un violador de hermanas menores?

Isshin: Es normal Ichigo. En cambio, ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE MI KARIN FINALMENTE SE VA A CONVERTIR EN MUJER- fue interrumpido por Karin que le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar a la pared

Karin (enojada y con ira): CALLATE VIEJO SOLO ES UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS Y TU ICHIGO, ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?¿PORQUE BLOQUEASTE LA PUERTA? QUITA TODO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Ichigo (gritando): COMO QUE QUE HAGO. TRATO DE PROTEGERTE DE UN DESCONOCIDO Y TU SALES CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN

Karin (gritando): TENGO 23 AÑOS, YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD Y QUE TE IMPORTA CON QUIEN SALGA

Ichigo (gritando): ¿Y QUE? SIGO SIENDO MAYOR QUE TU Y NO SALDRAS CON ESE SUJETO. SEGURO LO USAS PARA OLVIDARTE DEL ENANO QUE TE RECHAZO

Ichigo cometió el peor error de su vida nunca recordarle a Karin aquel recuerdo que ella misma creyo superar. Karin estaba con la mirada baja con su flequillo tapando sus ojos. Todos excepto Ichigo, dieron 5 pasos atrás. Apenas Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, iba a disculparse pero fue interrumpido con un golpe que lo hizo volar a la puerta despejando las cosas que había acumulado. Karin iba a volver a gritar cuando tocaron el timbre, ella se arreglo un poco el pelo y se dirigio a la puerta empujando a Ichigo de su camino. Abriendo la puerta, encontró a Kiyoshi con una yukata azul oscuro con bordados de ramas con su media cola y unas sandalias de madera. El al verla sonrio

Kiyoshi (sonriendo): Buenas noches Karin, si que estas hermosa o y buenas noches familia Kurosaki

Todos le saludaron excepto Ichigo que seguía en el suelo insconciente, Kiyoshi al verlo pensó

Kiyoshi (pensando): _Asi que, este es el famoso shinigami sustituto, no me impresiona pero me doy cuenta que no toma bien su papel de hermano mayor- _dijo mirando a Karin

Kiyoshi: Bueno, ¿nos vamos Karin?

Karin: Ah si, no me esperen despiertos

Sin mas, se fueron pero justo cuando voltearon la esquina, en frente de la clínica Kurosaki aparecieron 5 figuras que tocaron la puerta. Yuzu quien les abrió la puerta se alegro

Yuzu: Rukia-chan, Renji-san, Ichika-chan, Rangiku-san y…-pero al ver a Toshiro fruncio el ceño y les cerró la puerta en sus narices

Los shinigamis se sorprendieron hasta que nuevamente abrieron la puerta y era Ichigo

Ichigo (sorprendido): Chicos

Rukia: Cuanto tiempo Ichigo

Renji (tono burlon): Valla Ichigo, si que estas mas viejo

Ichigo (enojado): Ehhh mira quien habla el tipo que es mucho mas viejo que yo

Renji (enojado): Que quisiste decir con eso

Ambos les salio chipas por la frente hasta que Rukia los golpeo a ambos

Rukia (enojada): Ya basta no se comporten como un par de críos, vinimos aquí por una misión, ¿lo recuerdas Renji?

Todos se pusieron serios e Ichigo lo noto

Ichigo: Pasen y tal vez me puedan contar que pasa

Todos aceptaron y entraron para debatir la mision


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones:

Toshiro tiene la apariencia de un chico de 14 años

Yuzu ya sabe del tema de los shinigamis

Toshiro ya sabe que Isshin Kurosaki fue su ex - capitan

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

En una parte de la ciudad, Kiyoshi y Karin estaban paseando por la ciudad mientras que Karin estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

Karin (pensando): _Ichigo idiota, yo confie en ti. Nunca puedes guardar un secreto, sabias que me duele recordar ese dia, dijiste que jamas tocarías ese tema, dijiste que entre hermanos hay qje contarse todo, pero tu no me contaste nada de que eras un shinigami._

Mientras que Karin se sumergia en sus pensamiento Kiyoshi veía a Karin sabiendo la razón de su debate mental, pero mientras Karin estaba distraída, Kiyoshi dirigio su mirada arriba y pudo ver una figura conocida en el techo de un edificio era Yuma. Ambos sintieron la presión espiritual de varios capitanes. Kiyoshi asintió con la cabeza a Yuma y él entendio el mensaje y se fue.

Karin también fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al sentir la presión espiritual de alguien que conocía

Karin (pensando sorprendida): _No puede ser, acaso él…?. No es imposible._

Kiyoshi vio la reacción de Karin, él agarro la muñeca de Karin y le dijo

Kiyoshi: Ven Karin, hay una feria cerca, podemos ir y divertirnos

Karin (pensando): _Ya recuerdo, el dijo que lo olvide, si el lo quiere que asi sea_

Karin (sonriendo): Claro

Mientras ellos se dirigían a la feria, en la casa Kurosaki, todos estaban reunidos en la sala se notaba demasiado el ambiente muy tenso, los shinigamis estaban un poco aterrados de la tenebrosa mirada que Yuzu le dirigia a Toshiro al igual que Ichigo, Orihime intentando pensar en una solución para mejorar el ambiente, Kazui estaba sentado junto a Ichika, ambos tensos porque nadie se anima a hablar hasta que Ichigo fue, para alivio de los niños, quien rompió el ambiente

Ichigo: Bueno, ¿nos van a decir la razón de su visita?

Rukia: Bueno Ichigo, lo que pasa es que – fue interrumpida porque sono el timbre. Orihime fue a abrir la puerta u se sorprendio al ver a todos los capitanes del Gotei 13, excepto Kyoraku, y sus tenientes en sus gigais

Orihime: Kurosaki – kun tenemos mas visitas, adelante pueden pasar

Ichigo (sorprendido): ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

En eso Rukia lo golpeo

Rukia (gritando): IDIOTA, APRENDA A RECIBIR CON RESPETO A LOS INVITADOS – grito mientras veía como Ichigo se recuperaba del golpe

Ichigo (gritando): PERO, ¿QUÉ TE PASA, ENANA?, ADEMAS YO NO LOS INVITE

Rukia (gritando): ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANA, IMBECIL?

Ya iban a iniciar una discusión pero fueron interrumpidos por Byakuya

Byakuya (tranquilo): Rukia compórtate, esa no es una actitud de una Kuchiki

Rukia (apenada): Perdon Nii-sama

Ichigo: Bueno de una vez, ¿me pueden decir a que se debe su presencia?

Toshiro (serio): Tenemos un caso grave, hace tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas, existio antes uno de los clanes mas reconocidos en el Gotei 13, hablo del Clan Himura

Orihime (confundida): ¿El Clan Himura?

Toshiro: Fue un clan reconocido porque tenían varias técnicas misteriosas y muy peligrosas hasta para nosotros.

Byakuya: Hubo un tiempo, en el que él Yamamoto – taicho dio la orden de exterminar al clan pero nunca dijo la causa.

Ichigo: Ok, están hablando de un clan que fue extinto hace mucho tiempo y que?, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Isshin (serio): Creo que no entiendes, Ichigo – dijo mientras agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión y dio las noticias:

_Según nuestros investigadores, aun no encuentran información sobre este fenómeno del Eclipse Rojo, en cambio, este fenómeno ocurrirá a la media noche._

Ichigo: Me están confundiendo que tiene que ver un clan extinto y un fenómeno paranormal que ocurrirá en 2 horas. ESPEREN FALTAN 2 HORAS PARA LAS 12:00PM Y KARIN AUN NO VUELVE, ME VA HA ESCUCHAR ESA JOVENCITA, ESTARA EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS – esto último lo dijo gritando

A todos se les cayo una gota de sudor, hasta que Rukia salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza

Rukia: Idiota, concéntrate esto es serio

Orihime (confundida): Pero no entiendo porque se preocupan

Toshiro: El problema es que hace unos días, mi teniente y yo nos encontramos con un sujeto que servia al clan Himura, y si el esta con vida es porque esta sirviendo a un miembro del Clan Himura que sobrevivio a la masacre

Ichigo: ¿Y como saben que sobrevivio ese "dicho" miembro sobrevivio?

Byakuya: Porque el Eclipse Rojo es el símbolo del Clan Himura, ya que los primeros miembros del clan Himura nacieron bajo un Eclipse rojo, si aparece aun el Eclipse rojo es señal de que aun hay miembros del Clan Himura con vida, el ultimo cabeza del clan era Satoru Himura – dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino, al abrirlo había un dibujo bien hecho del líder del clan que tenia el cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta con mechones a los costados, tenia ojos negros y un kimono de shinigami con una bufanda roja

Los Kurosaki se sorprendieron al ver el dibujo hasta que Yuzu hablo

Yuzu: Que raro, se parece al chico con quien esta saliendo ahora Karin

Isshin asintió

Rukia: Espera, ¿Cómo que se parece?

Yuzu: Si, se parece, miren tome una foto de él – dijo mientras sacaba una cámara y les mostro la imagen de Kiyoshi

Renji (sorprendido): Capitan, tiene razón se ven casi iguales

Orihime: ¿No será una coincidencia?

Todos vieron a Byakuya que estaba sorprendido y en estado de shock

Byakuya: Kiyoshi

Ichigo: Kiyo- ¿qué?

Rukia: Nii-sama, ¿te ocurre algo?

Byakuya salio de su estado de shock y le pregunto a Yuzu

Byakuya: ¿Sabes a donde se dirigieron?

Yuzu: Creo que los oí diciendo que iban a la feria del centro

Byakuya (serio): Entonces, iremos ahí

Ichigo: Esperen, yo también ire, tengo que hablar seriamente con Karin

Byakuya (serio): Este no es el momento para una de tus pataletas, esto es algo serio

Ichigo: ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Byakuya: Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Ichigo (enojado): Claro que es mi asunto, mi hermana esta saliendo con alguien desconocido y tu lo conoces, no creo que tengas amigos humanos aquí – dijo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

Ichigo (preocupado): Espera, ¿acaso no me digas que el chico con quien esta saliendo con mi hermana es un sobreviviente de ese clan?

Byakuya no respondio y Toshiro también se empezó a preocupar y recordó cuando vio Karin con ese sujeto desconocido en el parque y al ver la foto que tomo Yuzu, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo sujeto, salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la hija de Rukia y Renji tensa y Rukia lo notó

Rukia: Cariño, ¿pasa algo?

Ichika (nerviosa): Es que…, nadie siente que nos están vigilando

Todos también sintieron que alguien los vigilaba, no sabían que en la ventana 2 pastores alemanas han estado escuchando su conversación y al sentirlos tensos, salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una esquina donde un chico con un pantalón jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta con capucha cubriendo su cabello y sus ojos, estaba apoyado en el poste y vio a los perros dirigirse a él. Los perros se acercaron y le empezaron a ladrar y el sujeto solo los escuchaba

?: Asi que ya llegaron y ya saben de mi señor, bien - el sujeto miró el cielo y vio la luna acercarse a su posición, sacó un papel y un lápiz, escribió algo y lo amarró al collar del perro

?: Ya sabes a quien buscar, entregale esto a mi señor, ¿de acuerdo? – el viento hizo que su capucha se bajara y revelara que era Yuma

Los perros se alejaron corriendo y Yuma sacó un reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora

Yuma: Falta muy poco – al decir esto se fue desapareciendo en las sombras


	8. Chapter 8

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zanpakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

En la clínica Kurosaki, la familia Kurosaki estaba preocupados por Karin mientras que los capitanes empezaron a salir de la casa Kurosaki seguido de Ichigo e Isshin, Yuzu iba a acompañarlos pero…

Ichigo: Yuzu, tu quédate aquí

Yuzu (preocupada): Pero, yo también quiero ir a buscar a Karin

Ichigo: Lo siento Yuzu, pero no puedo perder a mi otra hermana – diciendo eso se dirigió a Orihime

Ichigo: Por favor, cuida a Kazui y a Ichika mientras nosotros estamos fuera

Orihime asintió, luego Ichigo, Isshin y todos los capitanes y tenientes salieron de sus cuerpos y emprendieron su camino, mientras Yuzu vio los cuerpos caerse, ayudo a Orihime a meterlos a la casa. Luego, Yuzu se dirigió a su habitación, una vez dentro se puso a pensar

Yuzu (pensando): _No me quedare de brazos cruzados, yo también iré a buscar a Karin._

Yuzu amontó sus almohadas en su cama y las cubrió con una sábana como si pareciera que ella estaba durmiendo. Sigilosamente, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera

Yuzu (pensando): _Tal vez no tenga poderes como Ichigo o Karin pero conozco bien esta ciudad. Tomare un atajo_

Con Kiyoshi y Karin, ellos estaban pasando de puesto en puesto de la feria divirtiéndose, mientras Karin estaba distraída viendo unas máscaras, Kiyoshi vio que un perro se acercó a él y se fijó que tenía una nota en el collar, él saco la nota y la leyó.

Kiyoshi (pensando): _Tenemos que irnos ya para comenzar el ritual_

Justo Yuzu apareció en la feria intentando localizar a Karin, pero de pronto vio a Kiyoshi que se dirigía a su hermana y vio que el la agarró del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la visión de todos pero Yuzu aprovechó para seguirlos. Vio que se detuvieron detrás de unos arbustos, así que decidió espiarlos detrás de un árbol

Karin (confundida): ¿Qué pasa, Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi: Karin, ¿alguna vez tuviste sueños raros en estos últimos días

Karin se sorprendió a lo que dijo pues ella sabía que él era el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños pero ella pensó que tal vez era una coincidencia

Karin: Yo….- fue interrumpida

Kiyoshi: Porque si es así, tú no eres quien crees que eres, tu no naciste como humana, créeme que tu vida aquí es falsa – hizo una breve pausa – sé que eres una shinigami y no se lo dijiste a tu familia o mejor debería decir que la gente con la que vives no es tu familia

Karin se mostró sorprendida y a la vez confundida al igual que Yuzu, hasta que Kiyoshi se acercó a Karin

Kiyoshi: Es hora de que sepas la verdad Karin y perdón por lo que voy a hacer, pero es necesario si quiero despertar a la persona que siempre quise

Karin iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero Kiyoshi levantó su brazo y de la palma de su mano salió un aura roja que al instante toco el rostro de Karin, dejándola inconsciente. Cuando estuvo apunto de caer al piso, Kiyoshi en un movimiento rápido la atrapo, pero Yuzu no aguantó más , saliendo de su escondite corrió hacia Karin

Yuzu (preocupada): ¡Karin-chan!, ¿qué le hiciste?

Kiyoshi le iba a responder pero sintió varias presencias acercarse y habló

Kiyoshi: No tengo más opción

Se acercó a Yuzu y le hizo lo mismo como a Karin, dejándola inconsciente. Una vez terminó, salió de su cuerpo falso que se volvió cenizas, se acercó a Karin y a Yuzu, usando shumpo se fue.

En el último piso del edificio mas alto de Karakura había una terraza con piscina justo un hombre entró por una puerta para meterse a la piscina pero antes de hacerlo vio que se encontraba un chico con cabello gris con su flequillo tapando la mitad de su ojo derecho y vestia con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros era Yuma, acompañado de 2 pastores alemanes, volteó a ver al hombre que entró y parece que esta por reclamarle.

Hombre (enojado): Oiga usted, ¿qué hace aquí?, ¡esta es propiedad privada!, quiero que usted y sus bestias se vallan de aquí o llamaré a la policía

Entonces el hombre oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, al voltear se encontró con 3 doberman quienes le gruñeron al hombre mostrándoles sus colmillos hasta que Yuma habló

Yuma (serio): ¿Acaso las llamaste bestias?

Detrás de Yuma empezaron a salir una gran jauría de perros; labradores, bulldogs, pitbulls, dálmatas, etc. Todos los perros rodearon al hombre y Yuma solo dijo una palabra

Yuma: Ahora

Todos los perros se abalanzaron al hombre que gritaba por ayuda pero fue demasiado tarde. Los perros lo arrastraron a una esquina y Yuma agarró un mantel y lo cubrió, al terminar su trabajo, salió de su cuerpo falso, al igual que Kiyoshi, se volvió cenizas. Sintió una presencia detrás de él, al voltear se encontró con Kiyoshi quien dejó a Yuzu recostada en una pared y usó kido para hacer una cadena que le ataba las manos en la espalda, mientras aun cargaba a Karin al estilo nupcial, Yuma hizo una reverencia al igual que sus perros

Yuma: Himura-sama trajo a la señorita Karin-sama

Kiyoshi: Hay que darnos prisa, seguramente nos están buscando, tenla un segundo – dijo dándole a Yuma a Karin

Kiyoshi se acercó a la piscina, al estar al frente de la piscina Yuzu empezó a despertarse y mirar a su alrededor pero no podía ver ni a Kiyoshi, ni a Yuma; y Kiyoshi se dio cuenta de ello. Se acercó a Yuzu, quien aun no lo ve; tocó su frente con su dedo índice y de él salió una luz escarlata, al terminar, Yuzu cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrilos, pudo ver a Kiyoshi, vestido con ropas de shinigami, y Yuma, vestido con un ahori blanco estampado con flores rojas en las mangas y un pantalón holgado color rojo con medias blancas y sandalias de madera, pero se sorprendió más al ver que su hermana seguía inconsciente

Yuzu (preocupada): Pero, ¿que esta pasando aquí?, ¿PORQUÉ HACE ESTO KIYOSHI?, ¿PORQUÉ ESTOY ATADA? Y ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL

Yuma (serio y frío): Humana insolente, como te atreves a levantarle la voz a Himura-sama

Yuzu (confundida): ¿Himura? – entonces recordó la charla de los capitanes shinigamis en su casa – así que tu eres sobreviviente de la masacre que hubo en tu clan – dijo mirando a Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi no respondió

Yuzu: No entiendo, se que no te conozco pero, ¿qué quieres de nosotras?

Kiyoshi: No quiero nada de ti, yo solo recuperó a alguien importante para mi – dijo volteando a ver a Karin inconsciente – y si preguntas el porque estas aquí es para que veas que Karin jamas fue tu hermana, ni la de ese shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki

Yuzu: ¿De que hablas? No entiendo ninguna palabra de lo que dices, si Karin es mi hermana

Kiyoshi simplemente la ignoró y se puso al frente de la piscina y miró al cielo

Kiyoshi: Solo faltan unos minutos

Despues Kiyoshi se quitó el haori de shinigami dejando su torso expuesto, Yuzu al verlo se sonrojo pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, en la espalda había un diseño parecía un tatuaje con la imagen de fuego

Yuzu: ¿los shinigamis tienen tatuajes así?

Kiyoshi: Es una marca de nacimiento, todos los de mi clan tienen uno en la espalda, los primeros miembros del clan tuvieron esta marca con el fuego del infierno y así es como de generación en generación los Himura la tuvieron

Yuzu se sorprendió con lo dicho de Kiyoshi

Yuzu (pensando): _Ichigo apresurate, salvanos_

Con Ichigo, él y los capitanes del 2, 5, 6, 10 y 13 escuadrón y sus tenientes, llegaron a la feria pero no encontraron a Karin, ni a Kiyoshi hasta que Renji encontró algo

Renji (gritando): Oigan, encontré algo – estaba arrodillado mirando el pasto y justo Byakuya se acercó y empezó a examinarlo, extendió su mano y percibió algo

Byakuya: ¿Cenizas?

Rukia: ¿Encontraron algo?

Toshiro empezó a ver a su alrededor y divisó algo en una rama de un árbol, él saltó y lo cogió y viendo que era

Toshiro (susurrando): Pero si es el lazo de Karin

Ichigo vio que Toshiro tenia algo, se acercó y reconoció el lazo de su hermana

Ichigo (preocupado): Karin estuvo aquí

Soi fong junto a su teniente se acercaron al grupo pero ella encontró algo

Soi fong: ¿Qué es esto?

Ichigo volteó a ver y el objeto lo reconoció

Ichigo (preocupado): Es el broche de Yuzu, ella también estuvo aquí

Rangiku: Valla, ¿qué se supone que haremos capitán?, no tenemos ninguna pista donde pude estar Karin-chan y lo único raro aquí son los perros dirigirse a una misma dirección

Toshiro entonces empezó a recordar a Yuma, que parecía tener contacto con los perros

Toshiro: Eso es los perros

Ichigo (gritando): QUE TE PASA TOSHIRO, MIS HERMANAS ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS EN CUALQUIER LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD Y TU TE SORPRENDES POR UNOS SIMPLES PERROS PULGOSOS

Toshiro (furioso): En primer lugar, ¿ES CAPITAN HITSUGAYA PARA TI?, y en segunda, es que los perros nos pueden guiar hacia Karin

Byakuya: Tiene razón, en el informe del Capitan Hitsugaya, el sirviente que trabajaba para los Himura parecía tener control total de los perros, todos se dirigen a una misma dirección, entonces ahí que seguirlos y ellos… - fue interrumpido por Ichigo

Ichigo (gritando): ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS A SEGUIRLOS – dijo usando shumpo saltando de tejado en tejado

Rukia (enojada): Ichigo, idiota – dijo siguiéndole el paso igual que todos lo que no sabían que había un dálmata escondido que empezó a correr en la misma dirección que todos los perros


	9. Chapter 9

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Con Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi: Yuma, dame a Karin

Yuma la entregó a Kiyoshi, Yuzu estaba viendo como Kiyoshi se acercó a la piscina con Karin en brazos

Kiyoshi: Esto podrá dolerte un poco, Karin – dijo mirando a Karin para luego tirarla a la piscina y verla hundirse mientras que Yuzu empezó a entrar en pánico

Yuzu (en pánico): ¡KARIN-CHAN! SALVALA PORFAVOR, SE PUEDE AHOGAR Y VA A MORIR – gritó mirando a Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi (serio): Tu no lo entiendes – hizo pausa – ella jamas estuvo viva al igual que yo – al decir eso, los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron del horror.

Vio como Kiyoshi sacó su espada y estuvo hablando en un idioma que no entendia

Kiyoshi (hablando en latin):

Deus Belemus,

audi meum canticum, id est realis,

frangit muros, qui resurrexit et remittit in flamma interior,

ego dabo tibi sanguis meus ad veritatem revelare

Al decir eso, se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano y dejó caer una gota de sangre en la piscina, que al tocarla, toda el agua se volvió roja como la sangre, Yuzu estaba en shock a lo que estaba viendo nadie se dio cuenta que en el borde de la barandilla del tejado se encontraba un insecto robot con una cámara en su espalda que estaba transmitiendo todo a cierto rubio, quien se encontraba a las afueras del edificio en un callejón, ocultándose de los perros que vigilaban la zona

Yukio (confundido y un poco preocupado): ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Cómo es eso de que Karin jamás estuvo viva? , ¿Acaso será posible que Karin nunca…? – dijo mientras seguía viendo lo que pasaba

De vuelta al tejado, Kiyoshi miró el eclipse que ya está en su posición

Kiyoshi:

In hac nocte, lotus in sanguinem,

accensa candela, quod erat unlit et aperire ostia,

quod signatum est in veritate,

et da mihi momenta transierunt, stare et

¡LEVANTATE!

De repente, toda la ciudad se empezó a sacudir, Yuzu se aferró a la pared, Yuma y Kiyoshi se quedaban en su misma posición sin moverse, de pronto ambos sintieron un gran poder espiritual que parece emanar de la piscina donde estaba Karin; mientras con Ichigo y los demás estaban a unas pocas cuadras de llegar pero se detuvieron al sentir el piso temblar

Rukia (preocupada): ¿Qué está pasando?

Renji: ¿Un terremoto?

Byakuya dirigió su vista al cielo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Byakuya (susurrando): Creo que llegamos tarde – lo dijo en voz baja, el único que lo escuchó fue Toshiro. De pronto, todos sintieron un gran poder espiritual que venia del techo de un edificio alto

Ichigo: No perdamos el tiempo, hay que seguir – y siguieron su camino

En la clínica Kurosaki, minutos antes del temblor, Ichika subió al segundo piso de la casa para buscar a Kazui, no lo encontró en su habitación pero oyó sollozos se dirigió de donde provenían hasta abrir una de las habitaciones de la casa y encontrar a Kazui en una cama llorando

Ichika: ¿Por qué lloras Kazui? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta (Aclaración: Ichika está en su forma shinigami)

Kazui (llorando): Es que estoy preocupado por la tía Karin – dijo mientras despegaba su cara de la almohada

Ichika desvio su mirada para ver el resto de la habitación y vio varios posters pegados de futbol y en una mesita de noche vio dos marcos de foto, donde en una aparecia toda la familia Kurosaki y en la otra aparecia Yuzu mostrando una sonrisa y la de Karin parecía una sonrisa forzosa

Ichika (pensando): _Su sonrisa es forzosa, siento como si lleva un gran dolor dentro que no puede superar_

De pronto Ichika, se puso a rebuscar los cajones y Kazui se dio cuenta

Kazui: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ichika: Buscando una pista para ayudar a mi padre y al tuyo, debe a ver una razón por la cual tu tía este dolida, tu la conoces, no te dijo nada por la cual esta rara últimamente – dijo mientras terminaba de rebuscar el primer cajón y empezó con el otro

Kazui: No lo se, mi tia nunca me cuenta lo que le pasa, se vuelve distante y… - fue interrumpido por Ichika

Ichika: ¡AJA! Encontré algo – dijo mientras sacaba una caja de metal e intentaba abrirla

Kazui: ¿Y que hay dentro?

Ichika: No lo se, ayúdame abrirla, parece que se atoro la tapa –dijo forcejeando

Kazui se acercó y agarró de la tapa y tiró mientras Ichika tiraba del otro lado hasta que sintieron que el suelo empezó a temblar fuerte haciéndolos rodar a ambos a la pared, cuando Ichika se recuperó del golpe se dio cuenta que la caja se abrió y encontró un medallón plateado con el símbolo de un copo de nieve en la tapa, lo tomó y cuando estaba apuntó de abrirlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe por Orihime y Ichika por instinto guardó el medallón en su bolsillo

Orihime (preocupada): ¡Ichika, Kazui, vámonos hay que salir de aquí! – dijo mientras jalaba a ambos niños y se dirigía a la habitación de Yuzu y abrió la puerta de golpe

Orihime (desesperada): ¡Yuzu despierta! – exclamó cuando quitó la sabana pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba Yuzu

Kazui: ¡La tía Yuzu no está!

Orihime lo pensó bien y le vino la idea donde podía estar Yuzu y se horrorizó

Orihime: Vamonos – dijo con ambos niños jalándolos fuera de la casa, Orihime pudo ver a varias personas salir de sus casas, alarmados, pero al estar afuera los tres sintieron el gran poder espiritual.

Orihime (preocupada y susurró): Kurosaki-kun, espero que estes bien

Mientras de vuelta con Kiyoshi, que seguía mirando la piscina

Kiyoshi (susurro): Despierta

Mientras en la mente de Karin, ella se encontraba en la oscuridad despertando y se mostró confundida

Karin (confundida): ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

?: **¡KARIN!**

Karin reconoció esa voz y volteó para encontrarse con su zampakuto

Karin: Azula, ¿qué está pasando? – dijo cuando se le vino el recuerdo de Kiyoshi

Karin (pensando): _Kiyoshi, ¿Quién eres? – _ella volto para ver a su zampakuto pero ya no estaba

Karin (gritando): ¿AZULA?, AZULA – iba a seguir gritando pero enfrente de ella empezaron proyectar imágenes de todos los recuerdos de su vida pero en eso vio el lugar empezó a llenarse de llamas que alcanzaron las imágenes de sus recuerdos, y empezaron a quemarlos.

Karin se quedó paralizada y le dio un fuerte de dolor de cabeza que llevó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar

Karin (gritando de dolor): AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – gritó antes de ver todo borroso y le vio su ultimo recuerdo quemarse y ella extendió su mano para alcanzarlo pero dijo algo antes de desmayarse

Karin (susurrando): Toshiro – y se desmayó

Fuera de la mente de Karin

Kiyoshi y Yuma siguieron con la vista en la piscina, al igual que Yuzu que empezó a sollozar, preocupada por Karin, aun atada de espalda. En eso, los tres vieron que de la piscina empezaron a salir esferas iluminadas.

Kiyoshi: Yuma – dijo mientras Yuma sabia a lo que se referia, sacando un colgante negro y dándole a Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi abrió el colgante y lo extendió en dirección a las esferas que salían de la piscina y de pronto, las esferas empezaron a ser extraidas del agua en dirección al medallón que parecía absorberlos, cuando absorbio la última esfera, Kiyoshi cerró de golpe el medallón y se lo dio Yuma, quien se lo colocó en el cuello y lo ocultó bajo su haori pero Yuzu lo notó. Entonces los tres oyeron a alguien gritar

?: BANKAI – en eso se oyó una explosión que lograron esquivar Kiyoshi y Yuma, mientras que uno de los perros de Yuma, un dálmata, había corrido hacia Yuzu y la jaló de su camisa, evitando que le diera el ataque. Yuzu, al ver que la salvó el dálmata, le iba a dar las gracias pero el dálmata se fue a reunir con su jauría. Yuzu dirigió su mirada a la persona que lanzó el ataque y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Yuzu (gritando): ICHIGO

El mencionado al oir su nombre, volteó a ver quien lo había llamado y se sorprendió al ver a Yuzu

Ichigo (soprendido): Yuzu, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yuzu: Queria ayudar a buscar a Karin

Ichigo: Yuzu…- pero fue interrumpido por una patada voladora de Rukia quien vino detrás de él

Rukia (enojada): ICHIGO, IDIOTA, QUE NUNCA PUEDES ESPERAR A LOS DEMÁS – gritó mientras veía a Ichigo recuperarse del golpe

Ichigo (gritando): PERO QUE TE PASA ENANA, NO ES MI CULPA QUE FUERAN TAN LENTOS

Rukia (gritando): A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANA, IMBECIL

Toshiro (serio): Quieren dejar su pelea para otro momento – dijo quien detrás de él, llegaron todos los capitanes y sus tenientes

Kiyoshi veía a todos los capitanes hasta que le llamó la atención, uno en especifico

Kiyoshi (serio y frío): Byakuya

Byakuya (serio): Kiyoshi

Ichigo (gritando): YA BASTA DE ENCUENTROS, PERO TU – señalando a Kiyoshi – ME VAS A DECIR AHORA MISMO DONDE TIENES A KARIN

Kiyoshi se mostró indiferente y Yuma habló

Yuma (serio): Estupido shinigami, no te atrevas a alzarle la voz a Himura-sama

Ichigo (gritando): LE HABLÓ COMO YO QUIERA, Y LO MATARÉ SINO ME DEVUELVE A MI HERMANA

Kiyoshi no aguantó más y empezó a reir como lo que dijo Ichigo era un chiste. Todos se sorprendieron al oírlo reir

Ichigo (gritando): DE QUE TE RIES

Byakuya decidió dar un paso al frente y dijo

Byakuya: Kiyoshi Himura, por ordenes del Gotei 13, usted y su sirviente tendrá que venir con nosotros a la Sociedad de Almas

Kiyoshi paró de reir y su mirada se volvió de enojo al oir esto ultimo

Kiyoshi: Pero si voy de todos modos, ¿que harán?. Matarme, como pasó hace años en mi clan, ¿tu que crees Byakuya?

Byakuya se mostró serio aunque en el fondo parecía dolido

Kiyoshi: Veo que no me extrañaste, viejo amigo. Dime, ¿cómo esta Hisana?... Ups, lo lamento, olvide que Hisana murió

Rukia se sorprendió al saber que el Himura conocía a su hermana

Kiyoshi: Dime Byakuya, ¿qué se siente volver a ver a tu amigo después de tantos años? – hubo una pausa pero fue interrumpido por Ichigo, quien terminaba de liberar a Yuzu del kido

Ichigo (enojado): No me importa su encuentro, lo que no te perdonare es haberte llevado a mis hermanas – pero fue interrumpido por Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi (serio): Querrás decir hermana, pero no te preocupes no le hice nada, solo me asegure que no interfiriera con mis planes. Además, no te diste cuenta de algo

Ichigo (confundido): ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kiyoshi: Tu hermana Yuzu ahora los puede ver en su forma shinigami, enserio nadie se dio cuenta de eso

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, e Ichigo se quedó sorprendido

Kiyoshi: Deberias darme las gracias Ichigo, ya que le di la visión a tu hermana y creo que libere algo mas pero no tiene importancia

Todo el ambiente estaba tenso hasta que Yuzu agarró el brazo de su hermana y le dijo

Yuzu (desesperada): Olvidate de eso Ichigo, por favor saca a Karin

Ichigo recién se dio cuenta

Ichigo: Es verdad, aun no me dices donde esta Karin

Kiyoshi simplemente dirigó la mirada a la piscina con agua escarlata e Ichigo dirigió su mirada al lugar donde miraba Kiyoshi y se horrorizó

Ichigo (preocupado): NO PUEDE SER, ¡KARIIIIIINNNNNN! – Gritó mientras estaba a punto de lanzarse a la piscina pero Yuma se interpuso golpeando su estomago

Yuma: No dejare que arruines los planes de Himura-sama – dijo mientras vio que Ichigo apenas se recuperaba del golpe

Todos los capitanes sacaron sus zampakutos al igual que sus tenientes, preparados para atacar al igual que Ichigo que estaba a punto de invocar a su bankai, hasta que vieron que el agua de la piscina empezó a temblar, desbordándose un poco de agua, de pronto sintieron que un gran aura salir del agua que los empujo fuera del edificio a todos excepto a Ichigo, quien protegia a Yuzu, Rukia se aferraba a Renji, quien se sostenia de la baranda, Byakuya y Toshiro quienes enterraron sus zampakutos en el piso y se sostuvieron de ellas y Yuma, quien creo un campo de protección, protegiendo a Kiyoshi y a sus amigos, los caninos. Cuando el efecto terminó, los que se quedaron dirigieron su mirada a la piscina, que de pronto vieron salir a alguien de ahí, una figura humana con cabello escarlata largo y un haori negro con la espalda descubierta y con mangas largas, un pantalón holgado negro y estaba descalza, estaba saliendo de la piscina y Kiyoshi se acercó y le agarró del mentón con suavidad y le dijo

Kiyoshi: Karin, ¿me recuerdas?

Todos se quedaron el shock, excepto Yuma, al oir como Kiyoshi llamó a la mujer de cabello escarlata. Por otro lado, Karin, que tenia el cabello escarlata suelto, miró a Kiyoshi y dijo

Karin: ¿Hermano?


	10. Chapter 10

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakutos**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Bueno, como ya saben soy fans del hitsukarin y además es mi primera historia que escribo, pues ya no los aburro y continuemos

El ambiente estaba tenso, nadie se movia hasta que Kiyoshi ayudó a la chica de cabello escarlata, que era Karin, a levantarse y dijo

Kiyoshi: Relajate Karin

Karin simplemente respiró hondo y exhaló, su cabello volvió a ser negro, en cambio, ella miró a su alrededor y dijo

Karin: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Kiyoshi (con suavidad en su voz): Eso no importa ahora

Yuma se acercó a Karin e hizo una reverencia

Yuma: Me alegra volver a verla Karin-sama

Karin iba a responder hasta que vinieron los recuerdos de la masacre del Clan Himura y se agarró la cabeza

Karin (desesperada): ¡Ya recuerdo! La masacre de clan, nuestra familia y amigos. Todos…todos ellos han… - fue interrumpida por Kiyoshi, quien la abrazó

Kiyoshi: Calmate, por favor

Ichigo, quien estaba en shock, reaccionó y levantó su espada dispuesto a matar a Kiyoshi

Ichigo (enojado): TÚ, ¿QUÉ HICISTE? – gritó mientras que corria hacia Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi y Karin, al percatarse de Ichigo, esquivaron su ataque y Kiyoshi sacó su espada para atacar a Ichigo

Kiyoshi: Destruye a tu enemigo, Belemus – dijo mientras de su espada se creó una esfera de fuego y se lo lanzó a Ichigo pero alguien desvió el ataque, era Isshin en su forma shinigami

Isshin (serio): Hijo idiota, te falta entrenamiento – volteó a ver a Karin y se sorprendió al verla en forma shinigami – Karin, tu…- pero lo que dijo Karin dejó en blanco a todos

Karin: ¿Quién eres?

Ichigo (enojado): Karin, esto no es ninguna broma

Karin: ¿Y quien eres tú?, ¿Los conozco?

El único que parecía comprender todo era Byakuya pero Ichigo se volteó a ver a Kiyoshi y le apuntó con su espada

Ichigo (gritando): TU HICISTE ESTO, ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO A MI HERMANA?

Kiyoshi: Ya te lo dije, tu hermana esta bien – dijo señalando a Yuzu, quien estaba detrás de Rukia y Renji – tu más bien, no tienes propiedad de mi hermana – dijo mirando a Karin

Ichigo: Y YO SIGO SIN SABER A QUE TE REFIERES, SI YO RECUERDO BIEN, YO MISMO VI A MIS DOS HERMANAS NACER

Kiyoshi (serio): Para ser un shinigami, eres muy despistado y nisiquiera te das cuenta que ese recuerdo es falso

Todos los Kurosaki, excepto Karin, se quedaron en shock

Kiyoshi: ¿Quieres pruebas? Aquí las tienes – dijo alzando su espada – Revela la verdad, Belemus

De su zampakuto salió una luz morado, que al verla, Ichigo y Isshin, les vino el recuerdo que Kiyoshi había ocultado, cuando el entró a su casa y esa luz que emanó de su mano

Isshin (sorprendido): Ahora recuerdo, tu estabas ahí

Ichigo estaba cabizbaja, intentando negar lo que vio

Ichigo: Es mentira, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA

Byakuya y Toshiro, iban a atacar pero, Yuma apareció frente a ellos y sus ojos de él se volvieron purpuras, que al verlo, ambos capitanes quedaron inmovilizados

Byakuya (pensando): _¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿quién es este tipo?, recuerdo haberlo visto con Kiyoshi en una ocasión._

Toshiro (pensando): _No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo está paralizado, pero ese tal Kiyoshi ¿dice la verdad?, si es verdad entonces Karin nunca nació como humana – _esto último pensó mirando a Karin, quien estaba desconcertada y confundida

Renji estaba cansado de tanto drama y decidió atacar

Rukia: ¡Renji, espera!

Renji: ¡Destruye, Zabimaru ¡ – exclamó mientras su espada se alargaba e iba directo a Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi: Enreda el camino, Belemus – dijo mientras de su zambakuto salieron dos cadenas gruesas que empezaron a contraatacar el ataque de Renji, que se sorprendió al ver como las cadenas inmovilizaron su ataque

Zabimaru:** Renji, no me siento bien, me siento débil**

Renji (pensando): _Deben ser las cadenas, siento que estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas_

Renji regresó su zampakuto a la normalidad

Renji (gritando): ICHIGO, TEN CUIDADO CON ESTE TIPO, NO TE VAYAS A MORIR TAN RAPIDO

Ichigo corrió hacia Kiyoshi, intentando darle con su espada pero Kiyoshi esquivaba los ataques

Ichigo: ¡Que esperas pelea, si eres un hombre!

Mientras Ichigo estaba peleando, Isshin estaba tan concentrado viendo la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que Karin se acercaba detrás de él y le tocó el hombre

Isshin volteó y se sorprendió, porque Karin de pronto lo había abrazado, Karin siempre había rechazado sus abrazos

Isshin: Karin…

Karin (susurrando): Duerme al enemigo, Yamiko – de pronto sacó su espada y le tocó su frente con la punta

Isshin cayó dormido y Karin levantó la mirada, al verla la batalla de Ichigo y Kiyoshi, caminó hacia ellos

Ichigo: Que no tienes otra cosa que esquivar

Kiyoshi: ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? – dijo desviando un poco la mirada

Ichigo: Ya que dicen que tu clan, tienen técnicas peligrosas, demuéstrame lo que puede hacer uno de tu clan…- fue interrumpido porque de su boca empezó a salir una gota de sangre, él lentamente bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que había sido atravesado por una espada, lentamente volteó para ver al responsable y se quedó paralizado al ver a Karin, quien era la que empuñaba la espada que lo atravesaba. Todos se quedaron en shock, excepto Kiyoshi y Yuma

Yuzu (horrorizada): No…, NOOOOOOOOO – gritó mientras se aferraba a Rukia

Rukia (horrorizada): ICHIGO

Renji (impactado): Ichigo

Ichigo, intentando negar lo que le había hecho Karin, negándose a creer que la persona detrás de él, era Karin

Karin (con odio en su voz): Maldito shinigami, tú no sabes lo que somos capaces los Himura, lo sabrias si la Sociedad de Almas jamas hubiera dado la orden de masacrar a nuestro clan y ciertas personas nos hubieran advertido sobre aquello – dijo desviando su mirada por un momento a Byakuya – les ayudamos, luchamos en varias guerras y así es como nos pagan, tu no sabes lo que se siente, el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos – dijo agachando la mirada

Ichigo (dolido): Karin…

Karin: No te conozco, ni a ese tipo – señalando a Isshin – ni a ninguno de los que están a nuestro alrededor, no significan nada para mi

Al final, Karin desenterró su espada de Ichigo y lo golpeó hasta estar al borde del balcón

Rukia y Renji iban a intervenir pero Kiyoshi se cruzó en su camino apuntándoles con su espada

Kiyoshi: No me hagan usarla, será peor que el último ataque que le lancé al pelirrojo

Ichigo se agarró la herida, intentando detener la hemorragia mientras Karin se acercaba

Karin: Escucha mis palabras, me asegurare que la Sociedad de Almas pagué el crimen que hizo, y también me asegurare que no quedé ningún shinigami vivo – al decir esto último lo empujó haciéndolo caer del edificio

Ichigo, sentía que caía en el vacío, al igual como varias punzadas de dolor en el corazón, sentir que perdía a alguien importante, hasta sentir el impacto del suelo y solo vio oscuridad

De vuelta con Kiyoshi y los demás

Rukia y Renji corrieron y de un salto bajaron del edificio junto con Yuzu, quien se aferró a Rukia. Mientras que los dos capitanes, aun seguían inmóviles por Yuma. Kiyoshi se acercó a Byakuya

Kiyoshi: Me es difícil de creer al Gran Byakuya, inmovilizado en está situación, que se siente inútil al igual que el capitán del 10 escuadrón, creeme que podría acabar con tu vida en este momento, pero no lo haré, eso será cuando comience la guerra que se avecina

Kiyoshi se acercó a Toshiro

Kiyoshi : Es lo que querias, ¿no?, que Karin te olvidará, pues se cumplió tu deseo después de que la rechazaras, no soporto ver a mi hermana sufrir, es lo más preciado que tengo, no es un objeto para descargar la ira de alguien, me asegurare que ella no te recuerde después de todo, estas acostumbrado a estar aislado de todos y creeme para los shinigamis es difícil diferenciar entre la amistad y el amor

Byakuya no aguantó más e intentó liberarse de la técnica de Yuma, y él hacia un esfuerzo para mantener la técnica

Yuma: Himura-sama

Kiyoshi supo que estaba llegando a su limite

Kiyoshi: Suficiente Yuma, yo me encargo, alista el portal – estaba apuntó de recitar el conjuro pero sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y vio a Karin

Kiyoshi: Karin

Karin simplemente miró fijamente a Byakuya y frunció el ceño. Dio un paso, acercándose a Byakuya y le dio una bofetada.

Karin (dolida): Creí que eramos amigos, pero veo que todos los shinigamis son iguales, siempre hacen lo que les ordena – volteó a ver a Toshiro - ¿quién es él?

Kiyoshi: El capitán de la 10° División

Karin: No me interesa

Toshiro, al oír eso, se sintió dolido, tenía ganas de gritarle que lo recuerde, quería abrazarla, aunque ahora ella era más alta que él, no le importó el tamaño, quería decirle sus sentimientos y rogarle que lo perdonará por ser un idiota

Kiyoshi volteó su mirada y vio como Yuma llevó sus mano a sus sien y de su frente salió un circulo, que se transformó en un portal, Yuma silbó y todos los perros entraron al portal y Yuma parecía contarlos.

Kiyoshi: Es hora de irnos, pero no se preocupe nos veremos pronto, espero que el Gotei 13 esté preparado para lo que se avecina. Vamos Karin.

Karin simplemente lo siguió donde Yuma los esperaba, primero entró Kiyoshi, luego Yuma, cuando Karin iba a entrar dirigió su mirada al peliblanco, que al verlo, se sorprendió un poco por dentro, al ver su mirada dolida, iba a hablar pero Kiyoshi la interrumpió

Kiyoshi: Karin, ven – dijo ofreciendo su mano

Karin se quedó inmóvil, parecía dudar, pero al recordar que el peliblanco era un capitán del Gotei 13, frunció el ceño y aceptó la mano de Kiyoshi, que la ayudó a cruzar, al mismo tiempo que ambos capitanes se liberaron de la técnica de Yuma. Toshiro, apenas se liberó, corrió hacia el portal, donde se iban Kiyoshi, Yuma y Karin, extendió su mano como intentando alcanzar a Karin

Toshiro: KAAARRINNN – el portal empezó a cerrarse apenas Karin llegó a verlo correr hacia a ella y se cerró

Toshiro cayó de rodillas y golpeó el piso, agrietandolo un poco, sintiéndose frustrado, Byakuya estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

Mientras con Rukia, Renji y Yuzu buscaban a Ichigo

Renji: Lo encontré

Rukia: Ichigo, idiota, siempre te lanzas sin pensar

Renji puso su oído sobre el pecho de Ichigo y se preocupo

Renji: Chicas, Ichigo no está respirando

Rukia y Yuzu: QUE

En alguna parte del Hueco Mundo, se encontraba un castillo antiguo, donde en uno de los balcones, Kiyoshi estaba mirando la luna hasta que Yuma entró

Yuma: Himura-sama hice lo que me pidió, Karin-sama esta dormida

Kiyoshi: Ya veo, Yuma es hora de buscar nuevos reclutas y también traer de vuelta a dos personas que nos servirán de ayuda – dijo sonriendo – es hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha

Bueno, chicos este es el final de la primera temporada de la shinigami del infierno, habrá una secuela, no se cuando la publicaré pero asegure que será la semana que viene. Nos vemos


End file.
